A Second Chance At The Dance
by Gallagirl15
Summary: The Blackthorne Boys are back and there is going to be another ball. Will Cammie get to actually dance with Zach without any problems or a cover? Zammie, and a little Bant and Jiz.
1. Chapter 1 New Year

**Disclaimer: Do i even need to say what belongs to Ally Carter? **

Chapter 1: New Year

I was sitting in my favorite secret passageway in Gallagher Academy, just thinking. I had done a lot of that lately. Most of the time I was thinking about… Zach. I mean, what kind of guy shows up at your school, shows you three sides to him (I'm still not sure which ones were true or false), disappears during Code Blacks, then kisses you right before he leaves?! I was falling for him; hard.

Nobody was back at Gallagher yet, because school starts in two days. I haven't told any of my friends about me liking Zach yet, because Macey was too busy with political stuff, Liz was visiting her relatives somewhere where I couldn't contact her, and Bex was… well, Bex wasn't busy; I just didn't have the guts to tell her. Yet.

To my knowledge, none of us had made contact with the Blackthorne Boys since they stayed with us. Liz didn't talk to Jonas (even though she talked ABOUT him a lot) or make contact with him, and the same thing with Bex and Grant, and me and Zach.

"Cammie!" my mom called. Well, so much for my thinking time. I slipped out of the passageway, and trudged unwillingly to my mother's office. "You called," I said.

"Yes. Bex's parents just called. They were just notified to go on a mission immediately. This means Bex will be here early." Bex? Here early? Bex is NEVER early. Out of all the time we've been here, she is always late. As much as I love her, I have to admit she isn't the 'early' type of girl.

"Really?" I asked. I was actually very happy she was going to be here, I just had a lot on my mind.

"Really. She'll be here around 9:00 pm." It seemed like that wasn't the only thing my mom wanted to tell me. Hmmmm.....

"Awesome!" I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically…..With that, I turned and left the room. What is my mom hiding from me?

At three minutes to nine, I walked down a corridor that looked like it hadn't been used in ages, and then bounced down the spiral staircase. There was a bench by the door, so I sat and waited. At exactly nine o' clock, Bex walked in.

"Cammie!" she screamed. I was so happy to see her.

"Bex!" I shouted back. In the middle of the entry way, she dropped her bags and ran over to me. She grabbed me in a tight hug and said,

"I missed you." She pulled back to look at me. "You look great Cam! Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. So… what did you do over summer break?"

I knew what she was implying, so I said, "Bex, you know I have had no contact with Zachary Goode. Why do you want to know anyway? Wait! Let me guess, you have found out a way to talk to Grant?" I was slowly trying to turn the subject on her.

"Okay, okay! We can talk about the Blackthorne Boys later. Right now, we have to catch up." So we both grabbed her bags and left up to our room.

We sure got a surprise when we entered our room.

"Macey!" Bex and I yelled. Once again, we dropped Bex's bags in the entryway of our room and ran to give our roommate a hug.

"…Crushing…me…owww!" Woops. Well, Bex and I were pretty strong. Do I need to remind you of the time I flipped Josh over me?

"Well, you guys look like you are doing fine without little 'ol me," a voice said from behind us.

"Liz!" We all yelled. She put her hands up.

"Please don't crush me in a hug!" she begged jokingly. We laughed and one by one gave her a small hug. The rest of the night we caught up, and not once did we mention the Blackthorne Boys.

* * *

**A/N hey guys here is my second story and i really hope you like it. you can probably guess what this is about from the title. this chapter is a little short, but most of them are going to be short i think. i dont have that much time to write... i already have the first ten chapters done in this story, but i am only going to post a few. the charascters are probably OOC but thats the only way i could make this story work. R&R plz! just to let you know, my story The Perfect Little Spy Couple, is going to be turned into a story, not a two shot. i got some awsome comments from you guys on that story so i am inspired to continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ally Carter…blah blah blah…you guys all know this though**

**A/N okay some of the characters may be OOC but like i said, it was the only way to make the story work. hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: Confessions

After spending the last two days talking to Bex Macey and Liz, I knew I had to tell them that I liked Zach. Ugh! "Cammie?" I hadn't even realized Bex asked me a question. My mind was somewhere else… "You weren't even listening were you?!" Bex said, very angrily.

"Ummm…sorry Bex. I have a lot on my mind right now."

An evil grin spread across her face as she said, "Perhaps now is the time to talk about Blackthorne Boys." I knew this conversation would come up sooner or later. Macey and Liz weren't in the room, so I would have to tell them later.

"I guess," I said in a defeated tone.

"Yay!" Bex exclaimed. And let the torture begin, I thought to myself.

"Well, it started when the Blackthorne Boys left. You know, when Zach dipped me in the foyer, kissed me, and the left. All summer I have been thinking of him." And then Bex squeaked really loudly. "I was trying to figure out any way possible to contact him. Nothing. Then I finally realized why all summer I have been longing to hear him call me Gallagher Girl, to see him flash his cocky grin, to just SEE HIM." Then I blushed the deepest color red I have ever before as Bex sucked in a breath. She knew what I was about to say. "Okay, this is not easy for me to say, so I'll just come out and say it. I like Zach." And then I heard Bex, Liz, and Macey scream and squeal all at once.

I spun around to see my other two room mates jumping up and down like little girls. "YOU WERE LISTENING!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Relax Cam, you were gonna' tell us eventually anyway," Macey said, like it didn't even matter at all.

"Ugh! I can't believe you guys! Let me guess, you recorded me saying that too. Right?" knowing them, they probably did.

Liz looked guilty and said, "Ummm…yes. But that was Bex's idea!" I turned around to look at my best friend.

"I should have known you would do something like this. One question. Why did you record me basically confessing my love for Zach Goode?" And then once again, Bex flashed that evil grin I have grown to know.

"Oh, that's confidential between me, Liz, and Macey.

"Ugh!" I said again, and stormed off to the tower.

I knew I over reacted, but I didn't care. I sat down on the tower's floor, and wrapped my arms around my knees. All of the sudden I burst out into tears. WHAT THE HECK?! I thought to myself. I was crying because I had let another boy (that I actually could be with) slip through my fingers, and he didn't even know how I felt about him.

Bex, Liz, and Macey came up a few minutes after that. I was still crying, and I didn't want my best friends to see me like that. I wanted to be a chameleon right then. Liz came over and wrapped her thin arms around me and said, "It's okay Cammie. Let it out." Then Bex and Macey came and sat down by me.

"What's the matter Cam?" Bex asked quietly.

"It's…..just…..Zach!" I cried out in between broken sobs. "What about him?" Macey asked. They let me calm down before I answered. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again," I said, semi- embarrassed.

"It's okay Cam," Liz assured me again, "you'll probably see him soon." I thought about that for a minute.

"How do you know for sure?" I asked, knowing that none of them could give me the answer to that one.

"Because the last time you saw him, he said 'What's the odds of that' when you asked if it was goodbye. He definitely likes you, and he'll come back. Trust me." Macey said matter- of- factly. Bex, Liz, and I just stared at her. "What?" she said innocently, "Boy expert. Remember?" Oh yeah.

My friends and I stayed up there for a long time. They tried to comfort me, but they all felt like I did (except for Macey, who obviously had taken no interest in the Blackthorne Boys).

"Well, we should go back to the room and freshen up before our welcome back dinner," Liz gloomily said.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Wow. Just look at us. Were falling apart because of Blackthorne Boys," Bex said, trying to brighten up the moment. It helped a little, but not completely. Oh well.

When we all got back to the room, we looked in the mirror. Our eyes had red rings around them, our throats were dry, and our shoulders had each others now dried tears on them. We all looked bad, except for Macey, who, of course, looked like a supermodel. Bex, Liz and I cleaned up, put new clothes on, and headed downstairs to greet our Gallagher sisters, and for our welcome back dinner.

The usual announcements were made, and we all ate. Everyone seemed happy about returning, and all the girls were babbling about their summers. Tina Walters came over to me and said, "Is it true? Are the Blackthorne Boys actually coming back to Gallagher? Did you and Zach go on a secret mission together over the summer?" Leave it to Tina to ask the most insane questions.

"Tina, I have no idea if the Blackthorne Boys are coming back, and WHERE did you hear that Zach and I went on a mission together? I haven't seen him since the exchange," I replied. I wished the last part were a lie though…

"Humph!" Tina grunted. She was probably hoping for some juicy story. Too bad she wasn't going to get any.

"Well, it doesn't seem like Tina changed over the summer," Bex said, apparently listening to our conversation.

"Yeah," Macey, Liz, and I agreed together.

All four of us quietly finished our dinner, and slipped back into our room. We tried to make small talk, but in the end, it ended up with all us silently thinking about Blackthorne Boys. Ugh! This semester might be harder than I thought, I thought to myself. My roommates and I said "Goodnight," to each other, and one by one, fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N okay guys thats the second chapter. hope you liked it. this one was kinda dramatic with all the tears but i couldn't think of anything to write. so this was kinda a filler chapter, but don't worry the blackthorne boys will be here soon. about my other story, The Perfect Little Spy Couple, i am going to post its next chapter up either today or tomorrow. R&R plz! thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Back to Classes

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ally Carter, cuz she rocks.  
A/N okay, third chapter up. hope you guys like it. i had fun writing it :) **

Chapter 3: Back to Classes

The first day back in our classes, nothing interesting occurred, just the regular school day; until we got to C&A. Madame Dabney looked ecstatic when we arrived in class.

"Ladies," she said, sounding like a giddy school girl, "Do you remember our last ball, the one where you had to become a completely different person?" How could I forget _that_ ball? Two reasons. One; It was the only ball we have ever had, and two; While I was dancing with Zach, my strapless bra came undone. That's something you don't forget easily. "Well," Madame Dabney continued, "we are going to have another one!"

What? I thought to myself. I looked at all the girls around me. Everyone looked as dumbstruck as I felt. "What in the bloody world is she talking about?" Bex whispered to me heavily on her British accent.

"Oh, ladies, I thought you would have figured it out by now." FIGURED WHAT OUT?! I screamed in my mind. "Ladies, the Blackthorne Boys are going to be coming for another ball!" she shouted. Silence. Everyone was shocked and we all were just…frozen. So this is what my mom was hiding from me.

I leaned over and whispered to my friend, "Did I just hear what I think I heard Bex?"

"Yes," she replied, still shocked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Courtney screamed out loud, breaking the silence that seemed to drone on forever.

"I thought you girls would be happy to see the Blackthorne Boys again. I guess I'll just have to tell them not to come then," Madame Dabney suggested.

"NO!!!!!" everyone screamed in chorus. It was actually kind of funny. I knew all of the girls would be drooling over Grant when they saw him. Some of them might even tear each other apart just to dance with him. I internally laughed. I wondered why I was so calm about this. Maybe it just hadn't fully hit me yet.

"Girls, can I have your attention please? Alright, here are the details. The ball will be held a week from this Saturday. This time it will not, I repeat will NOT be a test. 50 Blackthorne Boys will be coming tomorrow." 50?! I thought. I had eyes for only one though…Madame Dabney continued "This way, you can catch up and it will get them used to Gallagher. Like I said, 50 boys are coming, but only 15 boys are staying for the rest of the year. Well, we will continue this tomorrow. Have a nice day ladies."

All of the girls walked out, and is seemed like they were VERY excited that Blackthorne Boys were coming back. Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic that I was going to see Zach again and he might be staying for the rest of the year but…What would it be like when he left again? Would we be in a relationship by then? Would we actually contact each other over the summer? And my least favorite question…did Zach have feelings for me like I did for him?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Bex screamed on our way to the room at the end of the day. All four of us hadn't mentioned the Backthorne Boys coming again until now.

"I know," Liz agreed.

"Oh! I'm SO excited to see Grant again!" Bex exclaimed. It had been obvious that she liked him…

"And I can see Jonas again," Liz sighed.

"And Cammie gets to see Zach again!" Macey shouted when we were in our room.

"Yeah, so?" I asked trying to hide being enthusiastic.

"Oh, come on Cam! You were just crying over that boy! Don't act like you don't care!" Macey was shouting at me.

"Well…I…it's….just" She had me. I was at a loss for words.

"See," Macey said. "You are probably happier to see him than Bex is with Grant, or Liz is with Jonas."

"I know…it's just that I'm worried." I said timidly.

Bex shouted at me, "About what?!"

"Well, what if he doesn't like me? And what do I do if he does? And how will we stay in contact over the summer?" I asked speaking my mind.

"Ugh! Cammie, we have been over this a billion times! He loves you, if you like him, which you do, then go out with him, and leave the contacting stuff to me, Bex, and Liz!" Macey yelled.

"Okay…I'm just nervous to see him again I think. And it's not the kind of nervous with Josh…It's something different." I said. The words kind of just came out without me knowing. All of my roommates squeaked, and the rest of the night we talked nonstop about Blackthorne Boys and the ball.

* * *

**A/N ok, short chapter: yes terrible: maybe blackthorne boys here yet: no. sorry, the blackthorne boys will be here in the next chapter i promise. so, tell me how you like the story so far and dont forget to read my other story The Perfect Little Spy Couple. i am pretty sure the second chapter in that will be up tonight. thx for reading! -Gallagirl15 **


	4. Chapter 4 The Boys Are Back

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls. I wish I did :(**

Chapter 4: The Boys Are Back

We all went to bed, eager for the next day. I woke up at 2:30 in the morning, because I heard something. Our window was open and a piece of paper was stuck to a dart in our wall. Weird. I looked out the window, but I saw nothing. Double weird. I shut it and took the piece of paper off the dart. It said:

_I can't wait for tomorrow. I know you have been thinking of me and that kiss I gave you, oh to long ago. I've thought quite a bit about you too. And I'm asking you nicely not to start yelling at me tomorrow like I know will probably do. For what reason, well I will soon hope to fine out. Anyways, I know you will think of me throughout the night. Sweet dreams my Gallagher Girl. –You know who_

"MACEY, BEX, LIZ!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" I yelled at my roommates.

"Ugh! Cammie, this had better be bloody important!" Bex yelled back.

"Oh, trust me it is. Zach just sent me a note through our window!" I exclaimed. All three of them fell out of their beds.

"What?!" Liz asked/yelled.

"Come take a look," I held it out for my roommates to see. They all looked at it with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Oh my God Cam!" Bex and Liz said at the same time. I looked at Macey.

"I told you he's into you Cammie, but you didn't listen. Did you seriously need evidence? Well if you did, then now you've got it. I'm gonna' get some more shut eye. And by the way, I'm gonna' have to make you look hot tomorrow." Okay, where did this come from? I asked myself.

"How are you going to do that if we have to wear uniforms tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Oh, you'll see," she said mysteriously. Ugh! Then, she fell back asleep, and I forgot about Bex and Liz for a minute. They were leaning over my note on the desk. Analyzing it I assumed.

"Well Cam, he's right handed like you, the note is approximately ten minutes old, so he's probably not that far away. And did you see that he call you HIS Gallagher Girl?! Awww…that's so cute!" Liz said. Why would he call me his? Maybe he likes me too…

"Alright guys, thanks but, we really need to get to sleep," I told my friends.

"Yeah, you need your beauty sleep, especially if you're going to see Zach tomorrow!" Bex exclaimed.

"Shut up," I said blushing, and I playfully punched her shoulder.

"Hey, you don't need to hide from the truth. And every time I say 'Cammie is in love with Zach' you can't blush then hit me," she told me. She's right…

"Whatever, night guys."

"Night Cam," they said in return. And I fell into a deep, and to be honest, awesome sleep. Zach was right. I did think about him all night. Dang! Why did he always have to be right?

Next Day:

Macey did my hair and makeup, and if I do say so myself, I looked hot.

"Are you ready to see the guys of your dreams girls? And Cammie, I mean that literally. I mean, you kept us up all night with you moaning Zach's name. I thought you were going to start making out with your pillow. Anyway, lets' go!" Macey exclaimed. WAIT!

"I was moaning his name?! No, no, no, no, no!" I groaned. They were probably going to use that against me. Ugh...Why did Zach have to be so like…himself?

"Get over it Cam, you do that all the time, except you only used to say his name once, and it was over. Now you say it a bloody million times. The only thing you need to worry about is keeping us awake at night. Now, let's go downstairs and meet the boys again!" Bex said happily.

I was so nervous that my roommates had to practically drag me downstairs.

When all of us were sitting down and quiet, my mom went up to the podium to make the big announcement to the school. Oh boy, here they come, I thought to myself.

"You all have heard that Gallagher is doing another exchange with Blackthorne. You all seemed to work well together last year, and I'm sure some of you have made some bonds." She swiftly glanced at me when she said that. "Well, here come the boys, so I will let you get back to your eating and conversing. All of your teachers should have told you the details by now, so enjoy." And with that my mother left the podium, and in came 50 Blackthorne Boys.

* * *

**A/N ohh cliffy. i got the name of the chapter from the song 'The Boys Are Back' by Zac Effron and Corbin Bleu. i thought it kinda fit the situation :) anyways, R&R plz! **


	5. AN

**A/N okay guys I needed to make some things clear. My other story The Perfect Little Spy Couple is still being worked on. Like I said, I don't have that much time to write. The only reason I keep updating this one is because I already have the first ten chapters done. I know you guys want me to update the other one, and im really trying to. I'm almost done with its next chapter and I'll try to post it up tonight or tomorrow morning. Thx again guys for all your awesome comments!**

**-Gallagirl15**

**P.S someone asked if I was considering a beta. Yes, I am actually thinking about that. I might be willing to beta for other stories too.**

**P.S.S (haha) you guys remember me telling you about that one-shot im working on called Skating, Smoothies, and Spies? Well I had SEVEN pages of it done on word document. I had about two sentences left to write. Then my computer went crazy and shut off. And it didn't save the story. So I had to start completely from scratch. I am VERY mad because of this. Lol. I have about one and a half pages of it done again. **


	6. Chapter 5 Reunions

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: So…many…disclaimers…lol. Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls.

Chapter 5: Reunions

I had easily found Zach because when they all walked in, he was in the front leaning against the wall with his signature smirk. God I missed that. I think I started hyperventilating when I turned back around because my friends started saying things like, "Slap her" or "Cam! Calm down!" or "Jeeze, you're gonna sweat off your makeup!"

After I finally calmed down, I turned around to see Zach a foot away from me.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?" he said flashing his breathtaking smile.

"Ummmm," I said, and I know I started blushing because his smirk got wider. "I mean, hi Zach." I said catching my breath and looking away.

Then he leaned in toward me and whispered only loud enough so I could hear, "So, did you think about me last night like I said you would?" he asked. I could hear his smile without even looking at him. Before I could answer he took a seat by me and started greeting my friends.

Then Grant came up to us and said in a booming voice, "WE'RE BACK!"

I turned to my friends and said, "Excuse us." And I dragged Zach into an empty corridor.

"I knew you missed me Gallagher Girl," he said confidently. I did miss him…a lot.

"That's not why I pulled you here. Now how did-"and I was cut off by him saying.

"Before I tell you anything you have to answer a question. Did you actually miss me?" I thought he already knew…maybe I should have brought Macey for a translator.

"Zach, well, I DID miss you, but that's-" again I was cut off by him saying,

"Just so you know Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now," he recited just like he did last year in Roseville. He kissed me just like he had before he left. I just wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. When he was finished, he pulled me into a tight hug and said, "Missed you too Gallagher Girl." Then he started walking away toward our friends.

"Zach, I have to talk to you!" I exclaimed. He just said,

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, we'll have PLENTY of time for that later." He continued walking, but I just stood there in my place. I sat down and began to softly cry. Okay, this time I have NO IDEA why I was crying. Maybe they were tears of joy, or maybe I was afraid to tell Zach how I felt. All I know is that about three minutes after crying, I felt strong arms around me, and a low voice that said, "What's wrong Cammie? Don't worry I'm here," he soothed.

He proceeded to carry me to my room, and I just laid in his arms, and let the tears streak down my face. He sat me on my bed and pleaded, "Cam, please tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't tell you! I mean, I want to, but I just can't!" My yells were muffled by my pillow against my face.

"I'll be right back," he said, and I heard the door close behind him. After a few minutes, Bex, Macey, and Liz came through the door and rushed toward me.

"What happened?!" Bex demanded.

"Is Zach in here?" I asked, because this is something I just couldn't tell him.

"No," Macey said.

"Check for bugs before I tell you," I ordered. A couple minutes later, they surrounded my bed. I told them what happened in the hallway (with details) and they didn't interrupt me.

"And I finally realized why I was crying. It's because I like him so much. I don't want us to end up like Josh. I can't stand another broken heart!" I yelled.

"Are you scared that you will have to break him, or he will break you?" Liz asked.

"Both I guess."

"Cam, he would never do that to you. What you two have, or will have, is special. And, I don't see why or how you could do that to him. I mean, you absolutely love him. You have cried over Zach TWICE now. It's okay," Macey comforted me. And we all fell asleep like that from our restless night, even though it was a school day.

We woke up to a pounding on the door.

"Cammie! It's Zach please open the door!" All of my friends looked at me.

"It's okay, he can come in," I assured my friends. They got the door and let Zach in. All three of them left, and Zach came over to my bed.

"Where were you Gallagher Girl? You missed a whole day of school. Did I do something to upset you?" Zach asked. He thought he upset me?

"Ummm…no it wasn't you. It was me, and I'm sorry you had to see that," I apologized.

"It's okay. But, are you okay now? I mean that was kind of a sudden breakdown." He chuckled at that last part. Typical Zach.

"I think I'm going to be alright," I said, still not sure of myself. What would I do the next time I broke down? Would I tell him, or just keep it between my friends? I didn't think I would ever be sure of those answers.

"Well, next time it happens, will you tell me why? Please Cammie. I mean, I don't like seeing you upset," he murmured that last part almost so I couldn't hear it.

I tried to tease him and said, "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I don't like seeing you upset, and if it's something that I can help with then…" he told me, letting the sentence drag off. Actually, he might be able to help me, but I just couldn't tell him.

"Thanks. I appreciate it, but again, I just can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Alright then. I'll find out sooner or later. Well, night Gallagher Girl." He leaned in to kiss my forehead. Ahhh…this felt so good. Then when he turned to the door, I flopped down on my bed, closed my eyes, and put a big smile on my face. Zach must have turned around and looked at me because when I opened my eyes I saw him looking at me chuckling quietly. Oh well, I thought.

As he opened the door, five spies fell into our room. Our best friends tried to put on their innocent look, but that didn't work.

"You guys know I would have told you later," Zach said to Grant and Jonas. They all left, and I gave my roommates a play-by-play on what happened. After that, we all went back to bed. Again. I dreamed about Zach that night again. When was this going to end?

* * *

**A/N hey guys, i know it was kinda OOC and dramatic with all the tears, but i promise this story will get better :) hope you liked it - Gallagirl15 **


	7. Chapter 6 Roseville

**A/N: IM FINALLY BACK!!!!! :D not rly sure if any of you care though...but now im going to be continuing my stories and adding new ones. mos likely only on the weekends thought because i have tons of hmwk all of the time and basketball everyday after school so...yea. im sooo excited to be back here and cnt wait to see how you guys like my stories! you guys rock btw cuz so many people have commented and so far all of them have been such awsome comments :D  
DISCLAIMER: ally carter owns all**

Chapter 6: Roseville

The rest of the week I managed to stay clear of Zach. We talked every once in a while, but that was it.

On Saturday morning, my mom announced to everyone that we would be allowed to visit Roseville that day. Liz and I decided to go together, but Bex and Macey said they wanted to stay and keep the guys company. So after we finished our breakfast, Liz and I went to Roseville. We stopped at a few clothes stores, and I got two shirts, a pair of shorts and a skirt. After that we decided to go eat at the diner Josh and I had gone to last year.

"Oops! I forgot my purse at the diner," Liz said after we were about half way back to Gallagher.

"Do you want me to come with you to get it?" I asked.

"No. you can go back to Gallagher. I have a comms unit, so I'll be fine."

"Alright," and then I turned to go back to school.

After a while of walking, I thought I sensed someone behind me. I quickly turned around, but no one was there. Maybe I was just paranoid… About a minute later, I thought I felt someone again. This time I turned around and jumped at my tail. We fell to the ground, and I noticed that I was on top of none other than…Zach.

"Jeeze! What are you doing here? I thought you stayed back with Bex, Macey, Grant, and Jonas."

"Well, I did, but then Bex and Macey told me some things…" he said. Oh no, what did they tell him?

"Ummm…what things did they say?" I asked, trying to sound like it didn't matter.

"Well, they played me a tape of you saying that you liked me. And they told me why you started crying. Cam, why didn't you tell me?" he pleaded. I just leaded against a wall and started sliding down.

"Oh no! I should have known they were gonna do this!" I said, ignoring his question and hiding my face in my hands. _They are soooooo dead….. _

He sat down by me and said, "It's okay Cammie. But I still don't get why you didn't tell me. I could have helped. Never be afraid to tell me how you feel." I was very afraid to tell him how I felt…Again those questions bubbled at my tongue. Did he like me? Could we ever be in a relationship? How would we be able to contact each other? "And I would never break your heart," he vowed. My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest.

"You already know why I didn't tell you. And apparently you know how I feel now." I started blushing a little. "And how could you be sure that you would never break me?"

"Well, it wasn't a good reason to not tell me. And please don't be upset. I'm not mad at you or anything. Kind of shocked actually. I would have to break myself if I broke you." Then he wrapped his arms around me and said, "So, Gallagher Girl has wanted to see me all summer. And you like the way I look when I smirk. Hmmmm…I'm starting to think Gallagher Girl has a little bit of an umm...I don't know…CRUSH on me!" he shouted playfully.

"I…it's…well…you…" I stuttered, blushing a lot.

He laughed and said, "It's okay Gallagher Girl. You don't have to be nervous. Your roommates already told me. I was kinda hopping that YOU would be the first one to tell me though. And I told you that you can tell me how you feel. Besides, I like you too. I thought you would have figured that out by the second kiss. And by the way, your blush is cute." That had me blush even MORE. He leaned in and kissed me for the third time. I could have stayed like that forever. But eventually, he had to pull away, which was kind of hard since I was clinging to his shirt. Oops.

"Well, it seems like this may be a little difficult, seeing as you don't want to let go of me," he said, flashing me his cocky grin. I loved that.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay. We should get back to school though before people start looking for us." And then he picked me up and started walking.

"Ummm…I can walk you know."

"I know," was all he replied.

"Can you put me down?" I asked. It would kind of be awkward walking into Gallagher like this…

"No," he said, and just smirked. And he carried me for the rest of the way back to Gallagher.

"Eeeeek!" my three roommates screeched as they saw Zach carrying me through the front doors to Gallagher. It looked like everyone else was still at Roseville. I watched as Bex, Macey and Liz hopped down the stairs toward Zach and me. He still hadn't put me down yet…I started blushing.

"Well, it looks like Prince Charming swept you off you feet. Now the question is, can you ever put her down, or do I have to forcefully remove her from you?" Macey asked threateningly.

"I'm thinking I should put you down Gallagher Girl," he leaned in closer so only I could hear him say, "Besides, I wouldn't be able to do what I'm about to do if I was hurt." He turned us away from our friends for a minute, and kissed me again. He was SUCH a good kisser. Jeeze! After a while, someone cleared their throat, and Zach just frowned against my lips.

"Thanks, Prince Charming," I whispered, and we both chuckled. He set me on my feet and I turned to see my three friends had big smiles on their faces.

"Okay, so where are we going to go so I can tell you all of the details about what happened and hear you guys say 'I told you so'?" I asked. I was sure I could hear Zach smile behind me.

"Just follow us," Liz said mischievously. I started walking with them, but I felt arms around me.

"Will I see you again tonight?" he whispered in my ear. I started trembling from feeling his breath on my neck. I knew he could feel my trembling because I could feel his silent laughter. "Am I making you nervous Gallagher Girl? You should learn to control your actions better, because they just give you away."

I ignored his last statement because I really didn't feel like responding to it and said, "Of course you'll see me tonight. We still have stuff to talk about."

"See you later then." He kissed me swiftly on the cheek, pulled his arms away, and walked off somewhere. Ahhhh…Zach…

* * *

**A/N: Zach finally knows!!! YAY!!! :P hmmmm whats gonna happen next?????**


	8. Chapter 7 Bugs

**A/N: 7****th**** chapter up! Some people have been giving me constructive criticism and I have to say THANK YOU! You guys are helping me become a better writer and I rly appreciate it. But like I said, the characters are OOC. And this is a very Zammie fluff story. I just rly wanted to give them a happy ending and this story will do just tht :) im rly sorry if you guys dnt like it though…  
DISCLAIMER: ally carter made everything I just changed up some things ;)**

Chapter 7: Bugs

"OH MY GOD CAM!!!!!" Bex shouted at me. Okay, she said that so loudly that you didn't even need bugs to hear us. "You have some bloody explaining to do! For starters, why was Zach carrying you?!"

"Okay, first of all you are being WAY TO LOUD! And second of all why don't you just let me start from the beginning." So they all squealed with excitement and we took a seat on my bed as I told them every detail about what happened. They asked questions in between and I answered them as truthfully as I could. I explained in as much detail as I could about what it was like for me kissing him too.

"It was the best feeling in the world. Zach is like a million times better at kissing than Josh is. I know this is cheesy, but you know how in movies people like feel fireworks when they kiss their true love? Well I DEFFINATELY felt fireworks. Ugh! My stomach was doing flips because I was so nervous. But it was the good kind of nervous, you know? And when he stopped, I wouldn't let go of his shirt. I started blushing majorly. It was just amazing. And no one was there to interrupt us that time."

"Cammie, you are totally in love with him!!!!!" Macey shouted at me.

Liz agreed and said, "Yeah, you are Cam. Wait one question. Why did you smash your comms unit?"

"Yeah, after you attacked Zach, the line went silent. We thought you smashed it to be alone with him…" Bex suggested. Wait. I don't remember smashing my comms unit…

"Guys, I didn't smash my comms unit. It must have been Zach."

"Awwwww! He wanted it to be a private moment! That's soooo sweet!" Liz went on. Well, if he did want it to be a private moment, it wasn't so private now. I mean, Bex, Liz, and Macey knew more about it then he did. I told them how I was feeling when he kissed me…I would NEVER tell him that. We talked about the Blackthorne Boys for a while, but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. _No he didn't._

"GUYS!!!!!" I shrieked.

"What Cam?" Bex ased worriedly.

I leaned in toward them and whispered almost so I was silent, "Look at what's on the back of my lampshade." One by one my roommates looked at the bug on the back of my lampshade.

"I can't believe Zach bugged our room!" I whispered very angrily.

"We should have checked before you started telling us what happened! There can be bugs anywhere in here! Well, he knows what you think of him now Cam," Bex whispered just as angry as me. We had to continue our conversation in whispers so the bugs wouldn't pick up what we said.

"I can't believe we were so stupid that we didn't even see the bugs! When I see him I'm going to-"

But I was cut off by Macey saying, "You are going to do nothing to him. Cammie, don't be mad. He was just curious about how you really felt about him. He probably thought we were lying to him about how you felt. You just gave him too much information now…"

"Yeah Cam. I agree with Macey. You shouldn't be mad. Well, you should be mad, but you don't have to hurt him. I mean, you can yell at him, but don't like beat him up or break up with him. Like Macey said, what you guys have is special. He's a guy. Give him a break." I was surprised that Liz agreed with Macey.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "I guess so," I said.

Bex started whispering a plan. "Well, I suggest we find all of the bugs, making sure not to say anything the whole time, put them together, act like we left, send Cammie out to meat Zach, put a bug on Cammie to hear what Zach says, and go on from there. Everyone got the plan?" We all nodded and began to collect bugs. There ended up being five all together. Bex put a bug inside one of my pants pockets. "Remember, you're not supposed to know that he bugged our room. Good luck. And Cam, take it easy." Bex said.

"Hey Zach." I found him leaning against the wall near my favorite passageway. He smiled the I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. The thing is this time, I knew what he didn't.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"How about we go and hang out in the library?" I asked remembering that's where we went on our first supposedly 'date'.

"That's where we had our first date. Is that why you picked it?" He asked. It was like he was reading my mind…

"Yes, and because the library is comfy and we won't be disturbed there."

"Okay." He took my hand and we started walking to the library. Our hands were swinging a little. There was a comfortable silence between us. When we got there, we sat down on a couch by a fireplace. I curled up against his side and he put his arms around me.

"So, tell me. Do you like fireworks?" And then I remembered that he bugged our room.

"Yeah. They are pretty cool. Lots of colors." I didn't know what else to say…He chuckled a little to himself. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about movies." And he continued laughing.

"What about them?" I asked sounding like I didn't know anything at all.

"How when people kiss their true love, they feel fireworks. Some people might agree. I'm not sure though. I've never thought about that." And he started laughing AGAIN.

"Okay, Zach, I know you bugged our room. You heard EVERYTHING I said. I can't believe you did that though! You were SO not supposed to know that. ESPECIALLY what I feel when you kiss me! Why do you have to be so nosy?!" I shouted at him.

"Come on Cammie, I wanted to know if you actually liked me. Like, REALLY liked me. I couldn't be sure. And I NEVER expected you to say how you feel when I kiss you. You wouldn't believe how happy I was when I heard you talking about that. Ask Grant and Jonas. You would start laughing hysterically if you saw my reaction. I mean, the guys almost passed out because they were laughing so hard." He was trying to make me feel better. I was still beyond embarrassed and now I REALLY wanted to know his reaction was. I would have to ask Grant and Jonas later…

"Zach, do you know how embarrassed I was when I found out you bugged our room? How embarrassed I am now? I mean, I get why you did it but I really wished you wouldn't have heard me saying how much I like kissing you…" I started blushing and looked away from his gaze.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. You can watch the video of my reaction if you tell me one more time what it's like kissing me. And you have to say EXACTLY what you said before. Deal?" How much more embarrassed could I get? I decided it was a deal.

"Deal." I recited the whole thing and I buried my face in the hollow of his throat.

"So I'm a really good kisser. Awesome!" He yelled. Then he pulled my face to his, and kissed me. I could feel the fireworks this time better than any other time he kissed me. I was SO going to get used to this.

"Alright, are you ready to laugh harder than you have ever before?" I nodded my head, and we left the library. We got to his room, and I could hear Grant and Jonas laughing REALLY hard. Zach opened the door, and ran to turn something off. I'm guessing it was the video of him.

"Guys, I promised Cammie she could see the video. Jonas, can you start it over?" Zach asked.

"Wait! Can Bex, Liz, and Macey come see it too? Please Zachy?" I asked in an irresistible voice.

"Why do you do this to me Cam?" Zach moaned.

"Zachy?" Grant asked and started cracking up.

"I'll take that as a yes." I took my phone out and was ready to call them, but they stepped in the door before I could. "How did you guys know?"

"We bugged you, remember?" Macey said. Oh yeah.

"Okay the video is ready. You guys might want to sit down though…" Jonas suggested. We crowded around the computer and ignored him. "Alright then. Hold on to something so you don't fall though." And with that he started the video. I could feel Zach put his hands on my shoulders.

The video showed Zach laying on his bed, listening to me talk. He was throwing a football. Then you could hear Macey ask me what it was like to kiss him. He threw the football so hard, it got lodged in the ceiling, and a big part of the ceiling came off. We all started laughing as we watched it hit him. He fell out of his bed. We saw Grant spit his water out in the background. All of the sudden, Zach got up and cranked up his I-pod. It was like he didn't even know a ceiling came down on him. He got in the middle of the room, and totally started break-dancing! He was doing all these flips that I never knew he could do. We started laughing harder than we have ever had before! We all broke into tears as we watched him dance. I fell, and so did Bez, Liz and Macey.

"OH MY GOD ZACH!!" I screamed through my hysterical laughing and tears. "I AM SOOOO PUTTING THAT ON YOUTUBE!!!"

"That's a good idea! I should have thought of that!" Grant yelled.

"Oh no you aren't!" Zach yelled and tried to help me up. He put me on his bed and I was still laughing. Everyone was. Grant put Bex on his bed, and Jonas put Liz on his bed. Macey had gotten up and went to go get some water. After about ten minutes and we all calmed down Zach said, "Aren't you glad I heard you now?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Actually, I kind of am. Now, I'm going to make you show me that video every time I'm mad at you."

"The things I do for you," he groaned and smiled. "Anyway, I have a question. I hear we are allowed to go to Roseville again tomorrow. I was thinking maybe you want to do something?" My friends looked at me and smiled.

"I'd love to. But what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I hear there's going to be a firework show." He smirked then winked at me. I knew what he was thinking…

"Are you going to tease me about that forever?" I moaned.

"Maybe," and he leaned closer so only I could hear. "Of course, you have every right to tease me too, because I have felt the fireworks since I first saw you." I trembled a little, and Zach smiled. "You are really bad at controlling your actions around me by the way Gallagher Girl," he whispered. There were butterflies in my stomach. After that, Zach kissed me, and Grant did the same with Bex, and Jonas did the same with Liz. We all said goodnight, and we headed off to our rooms where we would surely talk about them.

* * *

**A/N: oooooohhh what's gonna happen in Roseville??? Your going to find out verrrry soon...**


End file.
